


What Happens Next?

by SuperStitious18



Series: HS Avalance [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-09-17 13:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperStitious18/pseuds/SuperStitious18
Summary: After their first kiss, Ava and Sara have a talk, then fluff happens and they're planning their first date.





	1. So What Now?

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't mean to post this so soon but I couldn't resist. This will be a four parter so heads up there. Enjoy part one!

"So what next?" Ava whispers, not really ready to break the spell that had fallen around her and Sara. "I mean... where do we go from here?" She worried that Sara would regret the kiss. Regret her.

"Well, I believe what most people do is go on a date first." Sara prodded at Ava, before snuggling further into her side because she could dammit. "But uh." She hesitated, suddenly unsure of herself which doesn't usually happen. So whatever Sara was going to ask worried Ava. "Would you like to go out with me?"

Ava gawked at Sara, that's not what she thought she'd ask. Then the question fully registered. "Are you serious? Yes!" Giggling ensued as they rode the high of their first kiss and a confirmed date.

Sara flopped a little longer on top of her future girlfriend. That sounded too good to be true. Her future girlfriend! She got giddy all over again at the thought.

"But where would you want to go?" Ava asked next, bringing the mood to a more serious tone.

"Ugh, Nowhere ritzy." Sara said in disgust. "One, just no. And two, I can't afford it."

"You know I could, right?"

"Well, duh. But I asked you out so I'm going to pay!" Sara said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Which got more sweet laughter from Ava, so she was extremely okay with that. An idea struck her. "Oh, How about Stenton's? That's where we had our first meal together with all the Legends." Sara proposed.

"We could go to the arcade too!" Ava looked excited at that prospect. "It's like down the street from Stenton's so it'll be a good walk." 

"Bet I could still beat you at Pacman." Sara teased.

"Hey! I've gotten better at it." Ava pouted. "We have a date." She reiterated, giddy and looking at Sara like she was the best thing in the world at the moment.

Sara squirmed eagerly, sitting up to pull up her calender so they could plan when they were going. "How about Friday?"

Ava groaned, that day clearly not going to work for her. "Family dinner. Mom will be taking me to my stuck up aunt's house where I'll endure slights of 'Are you still gay?' Or 'I know this perfect boy who will change your mind!' All weekend." She pouted, sitting up so she could cling to Sara's back. Ava nuzzled her nose into her neck, breathing in deeply.

"First off: That sucks. You can always tell her that you're a raging lesbian and have been cohorting with Lucifer again." Sara sounded amused at the wonderful impression of a koala Ava was doing. "Secondly... Did you just smell me?"

"What? Noooo." Ava whined as Sara moved. "Stop moving, I'm trying to cuddle."

"But I thought we had to study for our exam?" Sara teased. Ava was the type of person to always review and study ahead. She knew it was because of the intense need she had to be noticed by someone for something. And she respected that, but that didn't mean she wouldn't try to make light of it occassionally. Just to keep Ava laughing of course.

"It can wait five more minutes." Ava whined.

"Then let's keep planning! We can't next friday, Jax wants us to come to his game." Sara scrolled in her calender a little further. "Well... We could do it the Thursday before? You usually stay at my place that night anyways."

"True. Won't you be going for your driver's exam this Saturday?"

"Yeah! I can come pick you up, It mean I'll have to tell mom and dad that I'm going on a date..."

"If you don't think those two made a bet on when you'd date again, then you don't know your parents as well as you think." Ava teased, squeezing Sara briefly before pulling away reluctantly. "And I could drive us you know."

"I want to do it! I asked you out so it's only right our first date be done properly." Sara remained firm on that, she just wanted to give Ava a wonderful date. "And I know they made a bet. I think they got Laurel in on it too, probably Mr. West and Zari's mom because you know them." Sara laughed but her body keened at the loss of her snuggle buddy. "I'm going to go raid your fridge."

"Noooo. Don't leave me."

"Come with me then! Stretch those giraffe legs of yours out. Get your blood moving!" She jogged in place, enthusing Ava to move around and follow her. It didn't take much though because her soon to be girlfriend was up and off the bed chasing her down the stairs, giggling all the while.

Ava made chicken salad for the two of them to eat, even though Sara just wanted takeout again. "Not again Sar, We're going to eat something healthy!" Ava remained firm on her statement. "Besides, You like my cooking. Don't lie."

Sara relented pretty easily when Ava was smiling at her like that. She was looking adorable with how her eyes crinkled from the wide grin. Sara didn't know if it was too soon to say she was in love but if it wasn't, she would definitely say so. "Fine but only because I like you."

Ava's smile turned giddy, "You like me."

"I mean, I did kiss you."

"Yeah, but you liiiiike me." Ava teased.

"Eat your salad woman." 

Sara was sad to have to leave but Laurel was out front, ready to take her home. "I don't wanna go." She whined and squished Ava in a tight hug.

"I don't want you to go either." Ava sighed, hugging Sara just as close. "Are you going to tell them tonight that we have a date?" She sounded absolutely giddy at the fact she could say that.

"Maybe, I might be dramatic first."

"Wouldn't expect anything less." Ava snorted, frowning when Laurel honked the horn to tell Sara to hurry up. "I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow?" Sara confirmed this and pecked her on the lips before running off and giggling. She left Ava standing just inside her door, grinning like a lunatic.


	2. The Lance Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel notices that her sister is a ball of excited energy and decides she has to know what has her baby sister so wound up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Family time with the Lance Family! Note: I never watched Arrow or really delved deeply into the whole Lance family dynamic so here, because it's an AU, they're all happy and together.  
> Ps, Laurel is a little shit to her sister but they love each other regardless.

The ride home with Laurel was quiet between the two sisters, save for the music that was playing in the background. "So... You're doing a ridiculous amount of smiling over there." Laurel said to break the quiet, looking for an opportunity to get her sometimes secretive sister to open up.

"What? No I'm not, this is my perfectly normal amount of smiling." Sara was quick to defend herself but made herself very unconvincing with, "Maybe you're the one doing the smiling!" She immediately cringed away after that, cursing that she just gave it away.

Laurel just looked amused at her sister's red face. Sara ducked her head and went back to texting, avoiding her sister's piercing gaze. "Keep your eyes on the road and not me!" Sara stuck her tongue out at her chuckling older sister. Who then complied to keep the peace of course.

Once they got home, Quentin said something similar. "So what's got you so happy munchkin?" He asked, curious as to why it's 8:30 at night and Sara is over the moon. "You and Ava make any breakthroughs in your studying?"

Sara blushed profusely, at this rate she'd spill the beans before she could even get to bed that night. "Uh yeah, We went over uh, uh..." She had nothing at all to draw the attention away from her giddiness.

"I don't think that's a subject sweetheart." Dinah said gently, coming back from the kitchen with a few cookies for everyone. "What's going on? Are you okay?" She asked, then worried for her youngest.

"I'm good! I promise." Sara swore to them but got skeptical looks and decided it might be best to resign herself to the teasing she was bound to get. "Uh... I kissed Ava."

"What?!" Was her father's shocked reply while Laurel did a spit take. Dinah was grinning from ear to ear, prompting her on with a motion of her hand.

"And she uh kissed back? And now we have a date next thursday?" She was a little worried. While her family had take her news of being bisexual with relative ease and she was sure they loved Ava, she never knew until they reacted.

"Yes! Mom, Dad you owe Mrs. Tomaz and I 20 bucks each!" Laurel cheered and the two adults groaned good naturedly. "And we're collecting money from Mr. West and Cisco."

"Ha! Ava was right, you DID bet on us!" Sara laughed at the grumbling coming from her parents. "Sooo... Sis..."

"Sara, I just got this money." Laurel clutched the cash to her chest, eyeing her sister warily.

"Well it was my love life you bet on. And no, I wanted to ask if I can borrow your car for the date?"

"Oh, That's it? Pass your exam, then sure." Laurel shrugged. "So, Tell us everything. How did the subject of you two come up?"

Sara blushed and shoved a cookie in her mouth to avoid it.

"Oh my god, please tell me you didn't just randomly kiss her." Dinah gasped.

"What? No! I asked first, She said yes! We were studying and I was being dramatic about not wanting to and she tells me all this nice shit-"

"Language." Quentin reprimanded her gently from where he was on the loveseat with Dinah. 

"Sorry dad. And then she was being self depreciating which you know I don't like when she does that."

Laurel got a wolfish grin on her face. "Oh we know. It's always 'Ava said this.' Or 'Ava that-' and how you think it's a crime against humanity that she hasn't had a date yet." She took her role as the teasing big sister seriously and got tackled by Sara. 

"Laurelllll." She whined, pinning her shrieking big sister. "Stop teasing me! I can't help that she's so pretty!"

"Mom! Dad! Help!"

"You brought this upon yourself sweetheart." Their father stated, looking amused as he tried not to pay attention to the squabbling siblings. "Alright, alright." He said when he had enough. "Laurel, Let her talk. Sara, get to the point. Where are you taking her? And you can use my car if you need to, after you pass your exam saturday."

"Thanks dad, Uh we're going to Stenton's first for pizza and they have these great milkshakes that lactose intolerant people can drink. I don't know the specifics but it means Ava and I can share a milkshake." Sara got excited all over again. Her family was great to her, always encouraging her despite all their teasing. She was even more thrilled that Ava would be welcomed extremely easily as her girlfriend. "Then to the arcade, She wants to beat my high score on pacman."

"Go Ava." Dinah chimed in, getting a faux dirty look from Sara. "What? She likes to help me with mowing the lawn unlike you heathens."

"Hey!" Was the various prostesting noises from the Lance Clan. "You're not wrong though." Quentin laughed, conceding to his smug looking wife.

"So... You all are okay with this?" Sara asked tentatively a little while later, worried that they were just accepting it because she was in the room.

"What? The fact that you're going on a date with your best friend who looks at you like you're the greatest thing in the world? The same young lady who Laurel adores like another sister? Ava, who might I add, can outsmart your old man in anytype of game requiring his brain. Dinah, don't you think that that's every parents dream to have their child fall in love with someone who thinks the world of them?" He asked seriously towards his wife.

"It is." She confirmed for him.

Sara crashed into them, sobbing and being squished in a tight hug. Laurel dog piled on top of them, wanting to love her baby sister through her tears. "We said it before, just because you're bisexual doesn't make us love you any less Sar. We want you to find your person, and if it's Ava? Do you know how awesome that is? That you'd find your soulmate so young?"

Sara just basked in the warmth and love she was recieving, her tears slowing down the longer she stayed there. This was going to be the family for Ava, not the cold parents who kept her around for status purposes. She could not wait for next Thursday with Ava. Because they could have something special and it would take hell coming for her to cancel this date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, the one everyone came here for will be the first date between Sara and Ava! We'll see useless lesbian Ava and disaster bisexual Sara and hopefully some competition as these two young ladies go to an arcade.  
> Thank you for stopping by and let me know what you thought!  
> (All mistakes are mine.)


	3. Date!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teen Avalance first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's here! The much anticipated (not really) date between Sara Lance and Ava Sharpe!   
> I thank my friend Chan, notabeautifullittlefool on here, for being an AMAZING beta and friend. This chapter's for you!

Sara was fidgeting in her seat. Tonight was the night. Tonight was it. 

Apparently she could only think in simple sentences now. But she couldn't help it, she was going on a date with a pretty girl who liked her back. Sara started giggling at that thought, which drew her crazy looks from Zari and Nate who were sitting next her. "Why so giggly Captain?" Nate asked, looking rather perplexed.

"No reason." She rushed out. She and Ava hadn't really talked about how out they want to be to the Legends. She was going to be damned if she spilled something Ava wasn't ready to share. "Just remembered something."

"Did Oliver trip again?" Zari asked, unknowingly giving her an outing.

"Not that I saw. But you know I can sometimes just feel the mortification." Neither of them argued with her because Sara did have a weird sixth sense for when someone was embaressed. 

"Mr. Haywood, Ms. Tomaz and Ms. Lance." Gideon Hunter, their math teacher called out their names in a warning. "Please focus on your own assignments. Group work does not start for another 10 minutes."

"Sorry Mrs. Hunter." They all chorused together, knowing it unnerved her. She glared at them, a smile betraying her as secretly amused.

Once they were able to flee Geometry, they headed towards their lockers. "Hey! Sara, You have a note!" Zari exclaims, waiting for Sara to pull it off and see what it says.

'Hey, I can't wait for our date tonight. Remember to pick me up at 6, pretty lady. :D -Your tall drink of water.' Sara almost spontaneously combusted from the compliment and the reference to when she accidentally called Ava that.

"What is it? What is it?" Nate pestered like the annoying brother he was.

"Someone declaring their love for me, it's the third one this week." Sara deadpans and shoves the note into her bra to avoid it being grabbed. 

"Hey! No fair! The boob zone is forbidden territory!" Zari cried out in protest and the trio got odd looks from passersby. Zari stuck her tongue out in return.

"Tough. I'm making a collection, make it into a quilt then making Mick burn it." She stuck her tongue out at them and gleefully ran away to their last class of the day.

Later when she was at her place, she was freaking out over what to wear. "You two are just going to get pizza and to the arcade! You don't HAVE to dress nice!" Laurel yelled at her from her room, practically hearing all the worrying Sara was doing.

"But it's our first date! I want to look nice!" Sara whined back.

"Wear the black jeans you got when we went shopping Sunday! And that sleeveless blouse, Your arms are people killers!"

Having a sister was a life saver sometimes. "Thank you! Can you help me with makeup too?"

"Get dressed and I will!"

"Girls! Stop shouting across the house!" Their father reprimanded them.

"Sorry dad!" They threw back at him and both burst out laughing.

Laurel inspected her sister's makeup with a critical eye. It was a little more than Sara usually wore but not over the top. "Looks good to me." She rubbed her hands together and directed her to the mirror to see for herself.

"You think I should take a jacket?"

"I know you don't get cold easily... but take one and put it in the trunk just in case." Sara nodded, grabbed her favorite hoodie and started to head downstairs so she wouldn't be late picking Ava up.

"Alright, Remember. Keep us updated on where you are, home before midnight and Ava can sleep in your room. No funny business on a school night okay?" Dinah told Sara as she was about to head out. The last part made Sara flush bright red and almost flee out the door. "No running! Come hug us and go get your girl." Sara tackled her family before successfully escaping their teasing.

Sara was a bundle of nerves as she pulled up in front of Ava's house. It was ridiculous, she'd been here several times before when they were just friends. But this was different. A good different though.

'I know you're outside. Either come up and get me or I'm attacking you at the car.' Ava had texted her, making her choice easier.

Sara had to restrain herself from bolting to the front door. She didn't say she wouldn't briskly walk up the pathway however to see Ava sooner.

Before she could knock, the door was pulled open and her breath went away with the barrier. She stared dumbly at Ava. God, she looked so beautiful.

"What? Oh, And these are for you." Ava shyly handed over a bouquet of sunflowers and pink roses. Her cheeks flushed and she ducked her head, "The... the sunflowers mean adoration and uh the pink roses mean happiness. Which... I do adore you. And I'm really happy when I'm with you." Ava got out, managing to make eye contact with her date.

Sara was gobsmacked. Ava had put in so much thought into getting her something for this date and she showed up with absolutely nothing. She felt absolutely awful now. "I-I didn't bring anything for you." Her cheeks burned in shame even as she accepted the flowers from Ava.

"You're here. That's all I really wanted." Ava gave her a shy smile and shifted from side to side. Sara's heart swelled, this was the most wonderful person in the world who was her date. She was going to make it ABSOLUTELY perfect for her even if it killed her. 

"Well, I'm going to be paying so there."

"Sara! You don't have to do that." Sara motioned Ava to the front passenger seat, holding her door open for her. Ava stopped and hugged her, avoiding the bouquet Sara was clutching in her right hand like it was the most precious thing in the world. "And thank you."

"I know I don't have to. But I want to. You, Ava Sharpe, deserve the world."

"Well, I think the same. But about you." Ava winced at how awkward that sounded but she meant it. 100% she believed Sara deserved everything.

The ride to the boardwalk where the arcade and Stenton's resided was done in silence except for the radio that played. It wasn't awkward, It was actually quite nice just to exist with someone who cared about you. It was even better for Sara, when at a red light, Ava clasped her free hand and tangled their fingers together. Sara couldn't help the smile that overtook her face when she turned to Ava who had the exact same smile on her face.

Someone honking their horn startled them out of their dreamy state. Sara lamented to herself at the loss of Ava's soft skin but focused instead on getting them to the arcade so she could hold her hand even longer.

Ava made a beeline for the old Pacman machine that the owner never seemed to get around to throwing out. 

Someone would ask her about it and she'd say she just kept putting it off. But Sara knew it was because of Ava, just because she actually asked the owner, Kendra Saunders. She came in here to play it religiously growing up. Kendra adored her as well, she always asked if she needed any help cleaning up or if she wanted some company. It was that kind of sweet thinking that caused Kendra to come to care for the teenager as a sort of daughter.

"Sara! Come on, I just got a bunch of coins from Kendra." Ava grinned, looking excited as Sara was yanked out of her musing. 

"I think Kendra is playing favorites now."

"What? No way."

"Uh, Yes? She adores you Aves." Sara laughed, waving at Kendra who gave her a wave in return. "She'd probably adopt you if she could!"

"Anything would be better than where I am now." Was the bitter response and Sara's heart ached for Ava. "But anyways, how was school for you today?"

"Very, very slow. Had a history test today and it was... wasn't too bad actually? Lately Mr. Darhk has been teaching us about mythology and how it contributed to historical events. Which, Is TOTALLY Nate's thing."

"I thought you were supposed to be learning about US History?"

"Well yeah, but too much at once and you regret being American." Sara pulled a funny face. "More so than usual. I think Mr. Darhk added it in as an excuse for us to talk about myths. Charlie, you know Amaya's cousin?"

Ava gave her an amused look. Charlie and Ava were actually good friends, their level of snark and sarcasm matching enough so that they got along pretty easily. "We're aquainted." Sara briefly admired how Ava's voice went deep when she was being humorous.

"Well, Aparently she's a HUGE mythology nerd. She starts spitting out facts and corrections she's read. Since you know, she's been struggling with her grades in that class, Mr. Darhk asked her for a ten page report on anything she wanted that was myth related. He's gonna make it two test grades for her!"

"Woah, Really? That's pretty cool of him." Ava said, utterly amazed.

They continued in a sort of peace after the chatter died down. The duo blew the coins on different games and attempted to one up the other in terms of who would have the higher score. It came to an end when Sara's stomach decided that it needed to protest loudly and right now. "Ah. Maybe we should head over...?" Sara flushed, avoiding eye contact.

"Ugh yes please. I'm starving." Ava didn't know it, but her statement helped ease a lot of Sara's nerves that she was pushing them too fast. "Are you going to judge me-"

"Pineapple? Yes. But also, i'm still buying it for you cuz here's a secret." Sara leaned up closer to Ava's ear. "I like you." 

The sight of Ava throwing her head back and laughing like she did was something Sara never wanted to forget. Ava shoulder nudged her a little, "You sap."

"Don't you like me too?" Sara pouted, blinking slowly up at Ava to pull off the saddest look she could. The taller girl didn't resist as she practically melted at that.

"We're on a date you goober." Ava reached out and took Sara's hand, enjoying the walk down the well lit street to Stenton's. Sara loved this, she loved the silence that overtook them as they just basked in each other's presence. Holding a pretty girl's hand was a definite perk too. So soft and warm.

Sara hurried ahead to open the door for Ava. She agonized to Laurel for hours that she wanted to do this right, she wanted to show Ava just how much she cared. Sara could only hope Ava thought she was doing okay.

Ordering took no time at all and before they knew it, they were seated at a table in the corner of the restaurant. Sara knew that being able to see exits helped calm Ava. She always worried about having someone behind her as well which is why Sara chose the booth they were in. Ava had perfect sight of all the exits and her back was firmly covered by a wall. 

"Soooo..." Sara leaned forward, her elbows on the table now. "Did I ever tell you about that time I baked 72 fruitcakes and stashed them around Oliver's house?"

Ava choked on her water at that, not expecting that would be Sara's starting point for dinner. "You- What??" She asked, unsure that she heard Sara correctly.

"He was being a real douchecanoe to Laurel when they were dating. One day she was complaining to me about him cheating on her and that they were officially over. And she knows that I can get a little... protective so to speak so she asked me not to do anything." Sara thought back on her sister, in tears and making her promise not to hurt him. "So, I did what any sister would and went over to Ray's place and made him help me. Jax and Zari were there too so they helped."

Ava was cackling madly at this. "Oh my god."

"Then- then I let myself into the Queen residence to stash all these cakes everywhere."

"How? Wouldn't Laurel have left her key?"

"Yes. I got Thea to help. She was in from the moment I said 72 fruitcakes. And she swore she'd cover for me if Laurel got wind of what happened." Sara had a shit eating grin on her face as she recalled all the places she stuffed fruit cakes into. 

Ava was beautiful as she laughed, carefree and unbothered by the weight of her parent's expectations. "Oh my god, Did you ever figure out his reaction? What happened?"

"Thea told me of course. That was... two years ago. Before you came to Star City, rumor has it that he's STILL finding fruit cakes to this day. Rumor being true because Thea tells me because he's sure she did it." 

"That... that's the BEST way to get petty revenge. I love that so much." Ava finally collected herself, taking another sip of her drink to clear her throat. "And the pettiest thing I did was put all my mom's makeup in the pool because I was tired of her trying to force me into some."

Sara laughed. "No, I think that's wonderful! I can almost see Evelyn Sharpe's face when she realized what happned."

"Oh yeah, I never thought I'd get away with it. But she ranted and raved about how nasty her friends were to ruin all her 'expensive beauty products' and how 'they MUST want to make her look bad' while I just sat there nodding and smiling." Ava folded her hands in her lap and then fixated on them. She fidgeted a little while Sara ate her pizza, letting Ava have a moment to breath and process.

"So, Uh. Any other funny stories you want to share?" Ava changed the subject, choosing to finally start eating instead of picking at her pizza. 

"I could tell you about the time I wanted to start doing stunts and ate pavement?"

"Oh god, You're okay obviously but what the hell happened?" She worried over Sara, her gaze intensified while she looked over her date.

"Didn't put enough power into it. So when I went to do a free handed flip, I should have landed on my feet again right? No, but I realized my mistake and tried to correct it. Only to land on my face and break my wrist in the process." Sara was embaressed to admit that that's why she had a hot pink cast on over a year ago. She told everyone it was a skateboarding accident. It was pretty believable so no one pressed it. 

"Oh wait, You had that bright cast on right? I think I was here for the tail end of it." Ava looked amused. "Also, You obviously didn't stop. You're AMAZING at stunts now!"

"Nope, Once I got the cast off and could start working out again, I was in the gym and working on stunts. I'm a LOT better now though I'm still improving." Sara wasn't afraid to admit she had room to improve. She was lucky she could still, that she wasn't stagnant.

The conversation dwindled after that, the two of them enjoying each other's company. Sara took in Ava's appearance, finally taking a moment to appreciate her. Ava's hair was in beautiful waves over her right shoulder. That was much different than how it usually was up in a bun for school.

Her entire posture was relaxed. It didn't look like how she was around everyone else. Her whole demeanor and look was just so... So soft. Ava was just amazing and so breathtakingly beautiful. 

Sara was helpless to what her heart wanted. It wanted Ava Sharpe, all soft and laughing no matter what was happening. Her heart wanted Ava in her life forever, in her arms. Maybe in her bed too when they were ready for that.

On the walk back to her car, Sara started shivering. "This is ridiculous." She grumbled. "I left my damn jacket in the car." Just as soon as she finished saying that, a very warm and oh so sweet smelling jacket was wrapped around her shoulders. 

Clutching at it, she looked up at Ava in surprise. Ava was steadfastly looking forward and blushing all the same. "You gave me your jacket?" 

"Well... I'm fine and it'll fit you because you're so small." She had an usure smile on her face. Sara wasn't even mad at the comment of her size. Ava was amazing and she was so lucky that she was finishing up a date with her.

"You're perfect." Sara wanted to tell her forever that she was. 

Ava let out a cute pfft sound and ducked her head down, looking back at her through her eyelashes. "Maybe to you."

"Yes. I'm right and I WILL win in an argument. I have a sister, I know what I'm doing."

"You have a sister?" Ava question, sarcasm practically dripping off of her. "I wouldn't have ever know. Is her name Laurel? Isn't she in college? Isn't she the 'best sister ever but I swear to god if she makes one more height joke I'm going to get a step stool and strangle her'?"

Sara glared at her, unimpressed. "Are you done?"

"For now." Ava grinned, happiness radiating from her expression so Sara let it slide.

"Am I still sleeping over at yours?" Was the next thing asked when they arrived at Sara's borrowed car.

"You aren't getting rid of me that easily Sharpe." Sara unlocked the car so they could get a move on to her house. 'Besides! I'm not ready to quite let you go yet." She said shyly, smiling softly at her. 

"Nor I you." 

The drive home was spent mostly in silence. Also a few light flirtations here and there because that was a thing they could do now. Sara caught Ava staring at her with this dreamy expression a few times. She had no idea how to interpret that attention. But she hoped it meant that Ava was happy with her here.

"I had an amazing time tonight." Ava whispered as they made their way up to Sara's front door. "It felt... way less stressful than how I thought a first date would go." Sara couldn't help the goofy smile that took over her when Ava said that. A similar look came across the other teen's face and Sara desperately wanted to kiss her for it.

Wait, she could do that. This was the end of a date, she could totally drag Ava down and kiss her. "Hey Aves?" She would definitely ask first because maybe Ava wasn't ready for that yet. It didn't matter though because she would years if it came to it. "Can I-"

She didn't finish her sentence as Ava cupped her face gently and pulled her into a soft kiss. 

Fireworks didn't magically appear like she'd been led to believe would happen when you kissed that one person who lit your soul on fire. No, what happened was that Sara felt like she was coming home. A sense of belonging somewhere with someone slotted itself securely inside of her. 

They broke apart, breathing raggedly with their eyes locked now. "I-I hope that was okay." Ava fretted. "I never kissed anyone before."

"You...?" Sara was stunned. 

"No. You were my first kiss."

"I'm extremely honored." Sara was. It wasn't like she hadn't been people's first kiss before, especially for girls who were curious on what it was like to kiss another girl. But now feelings were involved and Ava wasn't bad for her first time doing that. 

The mood was broken by Laurel throwing open the door. "Okay, I get it you two are extremely cute but get inside. It's cold and you have school in the morning." She turned away, prepared to leave before looking back at them. "I'm happy for you two though."

They entered the home after Laurel and proceeded to go about their nightly routines to get ready for bed. Sara smiled at Ava around the toothbrush in her mouth, causing muffled snickers to arise from her when foam dribbled down Sara's chin. 

"Don't waugh at me." Sara grumbled, spitting out her toothpaste after the embaressing take.

Ava chuckled softly, finishing up her own brushing before turning towards her. "Sorry but... that was funny. Can I make it up to you?"

"Can you sleep in my bed tonight? I really want to cuddle." Ava glowed at the question and urged her to lead the way. 

As they got comfortable, Ava curled around Sara's back and her arms settled about her waist. "I knew I'd be the big spoon."

"Shut it. I just want to be held by my-" She stopped before she said girlfriend. It was too soon for that and they definitely had to talk about it first. "My date." 

Luckily Ava let it go with a soft, "Okay. Goodnight Sara." Then an even softer kiss it felt like on her shoulder before her breathing evened out and she was asleep.

Sara was a little jealous that Ava fell asleep so fast. Though she was being cuddled by the most amazing girl she'd ever met, she was warm and safe. With those thoughts in mind, it didn't take long for her to drift off into her first blissful night's sleep in a long time. And all thanks to Ava Sharpe and their amazing first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know what you thought or come yell at me on tumblr: Superstitious19


	4. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after baby Avalance's first date, the Lance family's breakfast and they ship it.  
> Dedicated to @notabeautifullittlefool for beta-ing this chapter and being just the BEST period.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the final chapter for this story! Hope you enjoy!!

A sharp shrieking noise was the first thing Sara became aware of piercing her eardrums. She rolled over and started slapping at her phone. After repeated attempts, she managed to get the ungodly noise to blissfully and finally stop. 

The second thing she became aware of was that there was a dead weight on her arm and practically koala'd onto her side. It took her a moment before she realized that is was Ava, all blonde hair and unfairly long limbs encroaching on her space. She looked so pretty like this, just lying there, all deep breaths and soft snores.

It was a wonder she didn't wake up when her alarm went off, even more a wonder she didn't jolt up when Sara practically karate chopped it to shut up. But to be fair, she had seen Ava sleep through her and Laurel's morning antics of slamming doors and squabbling for the bathroom. So it shouldn't be *that* big of a surprise.

Sara had just one problem with this however, she really had to pee. So Ava was conviently blocking her route out of the room. Now, she had to try and extricate herself from the unearthly pretty girl in her bed when all she wanted to do was admire her blonde eyelashes and how they were practically glowing in the soft light entering from the window. 

Then again, she wasn't going to complain too much about it. Ava was here, in her bed, snuggling into her. Which was still a problem, she reminded herself and started to try to weasel out of Ava's iron grip.

"Mmm, what time is it?" Ava's sleepy, husky voice startled Sara as she had been successful in freeing her legs at the very least. "Where you goin'?" She pouted, blearily looking up at Sara.

"I have to pee. I'll be back though! We can cuddle a little more before dad comes in, banging pots and pans to get us up." She shifted nervously but was relieved when Ava let her go. "I'll be back." Sara smiled, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Ava's cheek because she could now. They were dating, maybe even girlfriends.

The thought of them being more than best friends warmed her up from the inside out. Sara practically floated down the hallway, thinking about the word girlfriend and Ava in the same sentence.

Laurel gave her a suspicious look. Sara was usually a grumpy person in the morning, arguing over who got to the bathroom first with her. But now, Sara was grinning from ear to ear and casually making her way to wait for her turn. "What's got you so happy? I thought you and Ava just slept."

"Huh?" Sara looked confused, having been lost in thought of ways to ask Ava to be her girlfriend. "We did? Are you done in the bathroom?" She changed the subject so Laurel wouldn't hound her about it. Her sister just nodded, still looking at her like she grew another head and Sara said, "Thank you." With a bright smile before scampering inside.

Laurel walked down the hallway, looking absolutely weirded out by the way her sister was acting. A noise came from Sara's room, prompting Laurel to peek inside. She spied Ava sitting on Sara's bed, back to the door, stretching and yawning to get rid of the sleepiness left in her body. Ava looked sleep rumpled and well rested, clothed thankfully. 

So they really had just slept and Sara was officially whipped by this girl. Laurel smiled to herself and snuck away to head downstairs.

She was okay with that. Laurel thought there was no one better for Sara's sanity than kind, hard working Ava Sharpe.

"I didn't have to yell at you two this morning. What happened?" Quentin asked, bewildered as everyone came down, ready to go to their classes after family breakfast. He looked at Laurel first, hoping for an explanation. Laurel just smiled at him, jerking her head towards Sara and Ava. 

The two girls were serving themselves breakfast, standing extremely close to the other and whispering to each other. Which wasn't unsual itself but there were a few shy kisses placed dangerously close to lips now, something the Lance family avoiding watching them when it happened. 

Sara radiated light and happiness, her feelings plain as day for everyone to see. "Hey, Here." She scooped up extra scrambled eggs onto Ava's plate, because they were her favorite. Sara also didn't want Ava to move her arm that was looped through hers, sue her for wanting to be touchy. "And!" She popped the ketchup open and poured a healthy amount over Ava's eggs, pulling a content noise from her date. "Your breakfast m'lady."

"You are silly." Ava leaned down and pecked her temple in thanks. "But also-" She put her plate down for a moment to scoop up more bacon for Sara's. The toaster dinged, signaling that the bread in it has been transformed into perfect crunchy goodness. (Zari's description anyways.) Ava let go, ignoring Sara sad whine that she wasn't curled into her side anymore, so that she could spread butter on it then the strawberry jam Sara liked so much. "Your disgusting toast." She scrunched up her nose in distaste, placing it squarely on Sara's plate.

"Excuse me, ketchup on eggs is disgusting!"

"You're just a hater who likes A1 sauce on her eggs!" Ava argued back, the two teenagers oblivious to the grinning Lances.

"Hey! You take that back!" Sara pouted, stomping her foot like a toddler losing an argument.

"Oh what?"

"Or- Or- Uh...." Sara was at a loss, usually she was better at winning this age old argument. But that was before. Now she had Ava in front of her, they had been on a date, they had *kissed* even. Her face was picture perfect amusement, eyebrows cocked and a slow smirk spreading across her lips. "Fine. You win. But I stand by my A1 sauce!" She made a last attempt to save face.

"You can do that. And your questionable taste in jam."

"Excuse you!"

"Girls, are you going to eat, I don't know, *today*?" Quentin interuppted their revived argument. Sara looked affronted while Ava at least had the decency to apologize. The two picked up their plates and made way to the table to eat with the rest of the Lances before the mad dash out the door to school and work started. 

"So..." He picked back up when they had settled. "Date went well?"

Sara beamed while Ava started blushing around a spoonful of eggs. "Yes! I kicked her a-*butt* at Pac-Man! Kendra was shocked that I did it, so was I honestly." She cackled at the memory of the scandalised look she had gotten from Ava. 

"I call foul play." Ava grumbled, aggressively picking at her toast before shoving a bite inside her mouth.

"Call foul play all you want but I beat your score!" Sara was so cute when she had a full blown dimpled smile on her face, so Ava chose to defer to her judgement just so Sara would keep smiling like that.

Breakfast proceeded after that in a more subdued manner, everyone eating and Laurel gripping about her shift at Jitter's after school. "It's not that it'll be *bad* per se, It's just there's this creepy guy who comes in everytime I'm on nights!" She scowled into her coffee, missing the worried looks her family exchanged. "Well, last time i worked nights, Another patron threatened him with breaking his hands if he didn't leave me alone." A small smile appeared on her face then, still thinking back on the event. "Her name is Nyssa, She's a junior at Star University like I am. She's double majoring in business and financing! And she's really cool so I snuck an extra shot of caramel into her coffee."

Sara threw a look at Ava, both of them amused by Laurel's crush. "You have a cruuuuush." Sara teased, Laurel's cheeks flushing heavily. "You liiiiike her."

"Shut up." Was her only defense which was rather weak. "I just met her two nights ago!"

"Did she give you her number?" Quentin was the one to pipe up now, curious if his eldest might have a shot at love now. 

"Well... she uh she stayed til I got off and asked if I would like it because she thought it was innapropiate to ask while I was working? So yes?"

"Ha! You're next Laur!" Sara cheered, clearly excited about the prospect of her sister moving on after Oliver Queen dumped her and Tommy Merlyn had to leave the US for his father's job. 

"Well, Not all of us can be lucky like you and fall in love with our best friend!" Laurel winced as soon as she said that, she knew damn well they hadn't even gotten to the 'What are we?' Talk, let alone those words.

She peeked at Ava who just had a soft, adoring look on her face that was directed to Sara who looked panicked. Ava leaned over and whispered something in Sara's ear that immediately relaxed her. 

"Anyways!" Dinah cleared her throat. "You all best be off before you're late, Hugs everyone. Quen, You need to head out to grab breakfast for the guys remember?" She reminded them to start getting themselves together to get to school and work.

He sighed gratefully and nodded, almost forgetting it was his turn to do that. "Love you Di, I'll see you for lunch!" Quentin smiled lovingly at his wife, collecting hugs from his kids and Ava, before bolting out the door. 

Dinah smiled at his retreating figure, ignoring the gagging sounds from her daughters. "And you all better get going or you'll get caught up in rush hour." They groaned, even Ava at the thought of traffic at 7:30 in Star City. "Love you all and I will see you at the game tonight!"

"Bye mom! Love you!" Laurel kissed her on the cheek and scrambled out the door, hurrying so she could to class on time.

"See ya mama! Love you lots!" Sara squished her mother in a tight hug, running out much like Laurel did. 

"Goodbye Dinah, Thank you for having me over and for breakfast. It was wonderful." Ava hugged Dinah tightly. When she went to pull back, Dinah held on tighter much to her confusion.

"I know your family situation is terrible, but if you need to talk about anything? Especially about Sara, I'm here for you okay? And I am thrilled you are going to be with a lovely young lady who is going to fight for you everytime it's needed." Dinah had tears in her eyes, smiling however because Ava definitely deserved someone like Sara. "And I love you young lady."

Ava laughed, the noise catching in her throat as she warmed from the inside out at Dinah's motherly love. "I love you too. Have a good day!" She waved and headed out the door, closing it behind her. 

Ava smiled to herself as Sara honked at her, shouting for her to hurry up. With a family like the Lances inviting her into the family and the nutball that was Sara Lance herself, she could see many a morning after spent here. Where she was safe, protected and, most importantly, loved in many ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ship Nyssa and Laurel, hecking fight me guys.  
> Let me know what you thought of this chapter and thank you for sticking around! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and let me know what you thought! Alternatively, come yell at me on tumblr if you need to! :D


End file.
